Interrupted
by EternalLoveZeki
Summary: Zero and Yuuki discover that children can be a roadblock to intimacy.
1. Ai Edition

Zero let out a contented sigh. After a few weeks of non-stop, ball-busting work, he could finally just sit back and relax with the novel that he had been intending to read for a few years now. He had set a few ambient candles (scented, of course, he wasn't the savage some people thought he was) to provide just the right level of dimmed light that he required, and he was ready to just spend the next few hours lost in a story that wasn't his own.

He had just turned the first page, when…

"Oh, Zero…" He heard a coy call from the doorway. He looked up from his page with a raised eyebrow, before freezing. He didn't know whether to laugh (this was… out of character… for Yuuki) or to just focus on how sexy (he didn't even know she could pull it off) his lover looked as she draped herself across the doorway. He quickly decided on the latter, in hopes that it would happen again in future.

He eagerly drank in the bunny ears she had on her head, the tight and skimpy number that covered her torso and the nets on her legs. He hoped that she had also put on the cute bunny tail, too.

She must be so nervous… Zero thought. He was proud of her. She had learnt not to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and not a hint of negative emotion was on her face or in her body language. A sexy smirk spread across her face as she realised that she had literally rendered him speechless.

She slowly made her way across the room to him, straddling him easily. He felt something being placed on his head, and she chuckled at his confused look.

"Now, Mr Wolf, it's time to eat me up~" The words sent heat right through Zero's body. He returned her coy smirk, hands gripping her waist. He felt the soft cotton of the tail he could now confirm that she was wearing.

"Oho, you'd best prepare yourself, little bunny, I won't go easy on you~"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" She leant in to kiss him deeply, arms lazily looped around his back…

"Mother?" Yuuki squeaked as she heard her daughter's voice, jumping off of Zero's lap and scrabbling behind the chair. Zero quickly placed a stray cushion on himself, covering up any evidence of their brief, not yet satisfying encounter.

"I thought I sensed mother in here…" Ai glanced around the room, looking questionably at the cushion randomly seated on her father's lap.

"She's… a little tied up right now." Zero shifted uncomfortably, hoping that Ai wouldn't come into the room. He was certain that Yuuki wouldn't want her only daughter to see her like this. Ai was staring suspiciously at him. He hoped he didn't look as worried as he felt.

"What's that on your head?"

"Nothing!" He quickly whipped the wolf ears off his head, belatedly hiding them between his leg and the arm of the chair. "I'll send her along as soon as she's free?" He cursed himself as his tone turned the statement into a question. Ai's suspicious look deepened.

"Yes, please. I need to talk to her quickly." She gave him one last look before she finally exited the doorframe. The pair waited for her footsteps to fade before Yuuki emerged from her hiding spot.

"Well, that ruined the mood." She murmured to her lover, gripping the arm of the chair as she stood up.

"I know. Kids, right?" The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before collapsing into peals of laughter. When they finally collected themselves two minutes later, Yuuki brought her face close to Zero's, tapping him teasingly on the nose.

"Well then, Mr Wolf, I'll expect you to be ravenous later…" Her coy tone brought a smirk to Zero's face.

"I certainly will be…" He kissed her quickly. If he let her get back on top of him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let her go again. "Best not keep Ai waiting. You know what she gets like."

"I'll go get changed." Yuuki laughed, leaving the room for her own. Regrettably, Zero found himself woefully incapable of reading that night.


	2. Ren Edition

As Zero lay peacefully in the radiant dawn attempting to fall asleep for the day, he became aware of a slow, lazy tugging sensation on either side of him. He frowned to himself, refusing to open his eyes. He hoped that the unusual sensation would stop and that he could go to sleep. He'd had a hard few days, after all.

"Zero~" He recognised that amorous tone that he had become intimately familiar with over the past few years in his ear. He made a sleepy noise and playfully swatted at his wife, who simply chuckled.

"I know you're not asleep, Zero. And I won't let you get away~" He smirked, finally opening his eyes and turning to face Yuuki. This was easily accomplished as she was hovering over him, as the combination of her voice and the odd sensation had lead him to suspect. She shifted to accommodate him; smiling down at him when he gently tugged her head down to his, kissing her easily.

She brought her body close, deepening the kiss and letting a little moan escape her throat. Her back arched as he sat up, giving himself more access to her…

"Daddy, why are you hurting Mummy?" Yuuki screamed and grabbed the covers off of Zero to hide herself under, pushing her own body behind his to hide from their young son. Both were looking at him like a deer in the headlights. How do they explain this and not traumatise their child for life?

"Don't worry, Ren. She wasn't hurt. Right?" Zero glanced back at Yuuki, who nodded in confirmation, before motioning Ren to come forward. He lifted him up into his arms, letting him settle in the gap between his covered legs. "We were just playing a grown-up game."

"A grown-up game?" Ren sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a bit like wrestling." He gave his son an affectionate peck on the forehead, before deciding to quickly change the topic. Ren wasn't ready to hear about that. "Anyway, why are you up?"

"Had a bad dream." His son's innocent response, combined with the sad look that took over his face, tugged at his heart strings. Yuuki reached around him to pat his head comfortingly.

"What kind of bad dream?" She asked, as Zero shifted to give her more access. Ren sat effortlessly between his parents.

"You and daddy went away. I tried to go with you but you left me behind, and I was so scared." Tears were welling up in the four year olds eyes. Both his parents were quick to hold him.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy and I aren't going anywhere. We'll always be right here with you." He clung to his mother as if for dear life. She held him close while Zero subtly grabbed something to cover himself up with.

"Promise?"

Zero took him for his own hug while Yuuki took the opportunity to cover herself as well. "Promise. We could never leave someone as cute and amazing as you behind." Ren giggled.

Yuuki got back into bed, pulling her husband and son down with her.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Ren nodded, settling himself down between the two adults. Zero and Yuuki shared a look as Ren swiftly fell asleep, little body turning to get more comfortable. When he awoke the next night, he felt comforted by the slight weight of both his parent's arms curled protectively around his chest.


End file.
